cherryhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Pushpa Desari
''' '''Pushpa Desari (nee Lasharie) is the matriarch of the Desari family, wife of Ash and mother of Harvey and Leila. Pushpa see's herself as a smart, succesful and glamorous restauranteur, notorious for her ice cold demeanour and silver tongue, she has often found herself on the wrong side of every neighbor in Cherry Hill. She prides herself on her reputation and although it isn't always shown, she is fiercely loyal to her family and will go to any depths to protect them. She was played by Shohreh Aghdashloo History 'Season Two' The Desari's move into their new home in Cherry Hill in All's Fair in Love and War and it doesn't take long until Pushpa is casting judgement as she finds Lydia Harper passed out on her lawn. Later at dinner, she shows a venemous envy of Ash's friendship with Lydia, deeming her an alcoholic and refusing to believe anything her husband has to say, she comments that he shouldn't get too close of her, because of what had happened in the past - hinting that their were skeletons in the closet. Pushpa was shown to be pushy towards her children, trying to rope Harvey into the restaurant rather than focus on his own Personal Training business, often sidetracking Leila, who would appear dedicated to her Hindu beliefs, but cast them aside when out of the house, unknown to her. Pushpa soon makes a new enemy in the form of Nikki & Harry, when she alongside a crowd of concerned neighbors (including Melanie Briscoe) try and drive the couple out of Cherry Hill after discovering that the house was a love nest, following Harry leaving his wife. Monica manages to ease the situation after a tense confrontation with Pushpa, who doesn't give in without a fight. Towards the end of the series, Pushpa begins to notice Ash's strange behaviour and when the children tell conflicting stories about him, she digs through his phone to reveal a text from Isra, who seems to shock her to the core. In the finalé Pushpa mocks Elena Santos, following the reveal that she is Miranda's mother, she is told off by Jennifer, whom she has seemed to have bonded with during her time in the neighborhood, but as Pushpa leaves to find Ash, she discovers him talking on the phone again and it seems like Ash is up to something he shouldn't be. [[Season 3|'Season Three']] After more suspicious behaviour from her husband, Ash confesses all, Isra is coming! It is then revealed that Isra is not only a woman Ash has previously had an affair with, but Pushpa's sister! Having forced them to move from Washington because of the shame it would cause if there was news of infidelity. Isra brought with her a little welcoming gift of her own in the form of lovechild - Rohan - causing much strife for Pushpa who feared she would lose her husband again, although Ash swore to stick by her. Despite Leila and Harvey's enthusiasm to see their Aunt and cousin, Rohan's paternity was never mentioned, although Isra schemed and blackmailed the couple for money or else she'd shame the family in their new home. After nearly breaking up the family, Pushpa ordered Isra out of the house, but her sister would continue to use them as babysitters as she went out, but one night would never return. When Isra's body was found at a sewage plant later, it was clear she became victim to the Hill Killer. From then on, Pushpa felt immefiate guilt, returning home to India for the funeral with Ash, much to the annoyance of Leila, who highlighted her mother's hypocrisy. Nonetheless they returned to India until the finalé, which saw Ash and Pushpa look on as Tyrell Warner's body was put into the back of an ambulance, moments after he revealed he had been the Hill Killer. [[Season 4|'Season Four']] The Desari's played a minimal role in the fourth season, during which it was revealed that Ash and Pushpa would be written out of the show in 'exciting fashion'. At the beginning of the season, Pushpa is seen bragging about Rohan's education in Private School, whist Leila has become successful back in Washington, causing mockery from friend, Jennifer, as the two prove to have a competitive friendship. In the run up to the Mayorel elections, Pushpa is proved to be a loyal suppoer of Conner Nelson, believing he could make Cherry Hill a safer place to live. Pushpa and Ash were deemed heroes after they rushed to the aid of the victims of the Town Hall Explosion, meriting them with awards, however things took a sour turn when Ash found something in the rubble that could jeopardize their future in Cherry Hill.